I'm nothing without you
by Calhysto
Summary: Le manque de natalité menace l'extinction de la meute de Remus Lupin. Pour résoudre ce problème, Remus doit trouver des dominants capables de s'accoupler avec ses dominés. Fenrir Greyback, dont la meute n'est plus en sécurité à cause des humains vivant à proximité, voit là l'occasion parfaite d'acquérir un nouveau territoire. Mais le danger n'est jamais bien loin...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **I'm nothing without you

**Auteure : **Calhysto

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ainsi que le nom de certains lieux appartiennent à J. , le reste est sorti de mon imagination =)

**Prairing : **HPDM/ TNSF/ RWBZ, et autres secondaires.

**Résumé :** Le manque de natalité menace l'extinction de la meute de Remus Lupin. Pour résoudre ce problème, Remus doit trouver des dominants capables de s'accoupler avec ses dominés. Fenrir Greyback, dont la meute n'est plus en sécurité à cause des humains vivant à proximité, voit là l'occasion parfaite d'acquérir un nouveau territoire. Mais le danger n'est jamais loin, et il peut prendre bien des formes…

**Genres : **UA / Fantastique / Romance / Mpreg ( ?)

**Avertissement :** Je tiens à rappeler que cette histoire est à caractère Yaoi, autrement dit elle contient des relations sexuelles entre hommes, parfois explicites. Vous voilà prévenus p

**Note **: Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, toujours d'après l'univers d'Harry Potter bien que cela soit hors des contextes des livres. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, tout comme je me plais à l'écrire. Je vous laisse découvrir dès maintenant le premier chapitre, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis ^^. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I'm nothing without you**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

La sonnerie retentit et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'Harry se leva et rangea ses affaires dans son sac à dos. Ce cours de physique-chimie avait été un vrai calvaire. Le professeur Slughorn n'était pas méchant mais il était exigent et malheureusement pour lui, Harry ne comprenait strictement rien à cette matière. Heureusement qu'Hermione était là pour lui expliquer l'essentiel sans quoi il ne parviendrait même pas à avoir la moyenne. La jeune fille brune, assise juste devant lui en classe, finit de ranger ses cahiers et ils sortirent ensemble de l'établissement, les cours de la journée étant enfin terminés.

Harry connaissait Hermione depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits. Faisant partis de la même meute de loups, ils avaient grandi ensemble, et Harry connaissait la jeune femme presque aussi bien que lui-même. Si elle était l'une de ses meilleurs amis c'est parce qu'en plus de son intelligence hors-norme, elle était d'une incroyable gentillesse et était toujours prête à aider les autres une qualité qu'Harry appréciait beaucoup chez elle. Elle était sans doute la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde, en plus de Seamus. Seamus était le loup dominé type : petit et frêle, avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés et sa bouille de bébé supplantée par ses grands yeux bleus, il était l'image même de l'innocence. Et Seamus était naïf. Bien qu'il ne tienne jamais en place et qu'il semble toujours de bonne humeur, Harry savait qu'il cachait une grande blessure. Une blessure qui le poussait à vouloir se sentir aimé. Par n'importe qui. Ce qui lui causait parfois des problèmes, qu'Harry et Hermione devaient arranger pour lui. Mais Harry l'adorait. Il était un peu comme le petit-frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il devait protéger, même s'ils avaient tous les deux dix-sept ans.

Et en parlant de Seamus, Hermione et Harry le retrouvèrent dans la cours du lycée, clairement en train de faire du charme à un autre élève de terminal. Soupirant, Harry et Hermione se regardèrent blasés. Seamus devait vraiment arrêté de faire cela. Même si vouloir plaire était dans leur nature de dominés, il était dangereux de sortir avec des humains, leur nature de loup risquant d'être découverte. Finalement, Harry se décida à aller chercher son ami qui ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir lâcher son nouveau coup de cœur.

« Seamus, il est temps d'y aller. »

« Hey Harry » sourit le blond « je te présente Dean, il est en cours de sport avec moi. »

Faisant un signe de tête au grand noir, plus par politesse que réel intérêt, il reporta son attention sur Seamus et lui fit signe de partir.

« Oh, j'avais pas vu l'heure. A demain Dean. »

Seamus eu à peine le temps de dire au-revoir au noir qu'il se faisait traîner vers la sortie par un Harry pressé.

Sitôt passé les portes du lycée, Harry relâcha Seamus qui se massa le poignet distraitement tout en disant bonjour à Hermione.

« On devrait se dépêcher de rentrer si on veut dire au revoir à Sirius, il part aujourd'hui. »

Acquiesçant, les trois amis prirent le chemin du village, marchant d'un bon pas. La meute dans laquelle ils vivaient habitait en dehors de la ville, sécurité oblige, au cœur de la forêt d'Hogsmead. Les humains ne devaient en aucun cas apprendre leur existence, cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour les lycans.

« Vous pensez que Sirius va revenir bientôt ? Il va me manquer.»

« T'inquiètes pas Seam', tu sais bien qu'ils vient nous voir aussi souvent qu'il le peut. »

« N'empêche, j'aimerai bien lui rendre visite un de ces jours. On n'a jamais vu sa meute, je me demande à quoi elle ressemble. » Ajouta Hermione, pensive.

Sirius était un loup dominant né dans leur meute il y a une trentaine d'années, lorsque Albus Dumbledore était encore l'Alpha. Il s'était révélé être un potentiel alpha, le problème c'est que l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Remus Lupin, aussi. A la mort de Dumbledore, la tradition aurait voulu qu'ils se battent jusqu'à la victoire de l'un d'entre eux qui serait alors devenu le nouvel Alpha. Mais ils avaient refusé, soutenant qu'ils ne se battraient pas entre frères. Sirius, ayant toujours été très indépendant, avait alors prit la décision de partir et de fonder sa propre meute. Remus Lupin était donc devenu le nouvel Alpha de la meute d'Hogsmead, mais Sirius leur rendait visite le plus souvent possible.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village, ils virent Sirius en train de mettre sa valise dans le coffre de sa valise, prêt au départ, leur Alpha à ses côtés.

« Sirius ! »

Se retournant, le grand loup vit trois furies se jeter sur lui. Riant, il les écarta légèrement et leur ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Bah alors les jeunes, je vous manque déjà ? »

Le clin d'œil qu'il leur adressa fit sourire les adolescents.

« T'as pas idée ! »

« Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? »

« Houlà, pas avant plusieurs mois, je veux pas te voir trop souvent non plus. »

Boudeur, Seamus lui frappa gentiment l'épaule ce qui fit rire Sirius.

« Tu devrais y aller Sirius, tu vas te retrouver dans les embouteillages sans ça. »

Le grand brun se retourna vers son ami qui lui souriait.

« T'as raison Rem'. Bon, à plus-tard les gosses, soyez sages ! »

« On est pas des gosses ! »

Un rictus au coin des lèvres, Sirius monta dans sa voiture après un dernier au-revoir et disparu rapidement au bout de la route cachée par les arbres.

Harry soupira. Remus s'approcha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le brun grogna. Les plus vieux faisaient toujours ça, comme s'ils n'étaient que des gamins. Harry aimait beaucoup Remus. C'était un bon alpha et un homme bien. Son père et lui étaient très amis avant qu'il ne meut tragiquement, tué par un chasseur. Harry vivait seul avec sa mère, et Remus était comme un second père pour lui. Il avait de la chance d'appartenir à cette meute.

La fin de la journée arriva très vite, et la soirée passa rapidement. Harry, Hermione et Seamus avaient fini leurs corvées, tâches obligatoires dans la meute, tout le monde devaient participer à la vie du village, et ils avaient décidés d'aller courir dans les bois comme ils le faisaient parfois.

C'est donc sous leur forme de loup que les trois amis couraient à en perdre haleine dans la forêt qui entourait leur village. Ils faisaient la course et Harry était en tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses amis s'obstinaient à vouloir se mesurer à lui, il gagnait toujours. Harry n'aimait pas se vanter, mais il était sans aucun doute le dominé le plus rapide de la meute. C'est donc sans surprise que le loup noir arriva le premier à la rivière, suivit par Hermione, et quelques secondes après apparue la fourrure miel de Seamus. Le pauvre était essoufflé, même s'il était un loup, Seamus n'était pas très sportif. Hermione lui lécha gentiment l'oreille, se collant à lui en signe de réconfort. Harry plissa les yeux d'amusement face à la bouderie évidente du plus jeune.

« On devrait rentrer, Remus va être en colère si on n'est pas à l'heure. » Grogna le loup noir.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et ils reprirent la direction du village d'un pas plus tranquille.

Alors que les deux mâles disparaissaient derrière les arbres, Hermione redressa les oreilles et se retourna pour scruter l'autre côté de la rivière. Malgré l'obscurité, ses yeux de loup lui permettaient de voir parfaitement. Elle plissa les yeux mais rien ne bougea. Pendant un instant elle avait cru distinguer une odeur étrangère mais elle ne sentait plus rien si ce n'est l'odeur de la forêt et celles, plus ténues, de ses deux amis. Secouant la tête, elle se dépêcha de rattraper ses deux amis, l'atmosphère de la forêt lui pesant étrangement ce soir-là.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **I'm nothing without you

**Auteur: **Calhysto

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ainsi que le nom de certains lieux appartiennent à J. , le reste est sorti de mon imagination =)

**Prairing : **Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter / Théodore Nott / Seamus Finnigan / Ronald Weasley / Blaise Zabini, et autres secondaires.

**Résumé :** Le manque de natalité menace l'extinction de la meute de Remus Lupin. Pour résoudre ce problème, Remus doit trouver des dominants capables de s'accoupler avec ses dominés. Fenrir Greyback, dont la meute n'est plus en sécurité à cause des humains vivant à proximité, voit là l'occasion parfaite d'acquérir un nouveau territoire. Mais le danger n'est jamais loin, et il peut prendre bien des formes…

**Genres : **UA / Fantastique / Romance / Mpreg ( ?)

**Avertissement :** Je tiens à rappeler que cette histoire est à caractère Yaoi, autrement dit elle contient des relations sexuelles entre hommes, parfois explicites. Vous voilà prévenus p

**Note **: Bonjour à tous =) Voici le second chapitre de cette fiction. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une review, mais également tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou qui la suive. J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

Remus Lupin soupira et s'affala sur son bureau, la tête dans les mains. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux pour sa meute. Remus avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire passer l'intérêt de sa meute avant le sien, de tout faire pour être un bon alpha. Et jusqu'à maintenant il avait plutôt bien réussit. Mais là, il était coincé. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire mais il était grandement réticent. Il avait profité de la visite de son ami Sirius pour lui demander conseil. Sirius et lui étaient amis d'enfance et Remus savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui, et qu'il était digne de confiance et faisait souvent preuve d'un bon jugement. Alors quand il lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux accepter, Remus s'était résigné. Mon Dieu, sa meute allait le détester.

Relavant la tête, il attrapa le papier qui se trouvait devant lui et relu la lettre. Soupirant à nouveau, il prit une feuille de papier vierge et entreprit de répondre à Fenrir Greyback. Lui disant qu'il acceptait sa proposition. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Une fois par semestre, tous les Alphas d'Angleterre se réunissaient pour discuter des problèmes qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer dans leur meute. Cela permettait de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait chez les autres, et de prévenir une possible menace. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, Remus avait annoncé au conseil des Alphas qu'il avait besoin de dominants. Cela lui avait pratiquement arraché la bouche de faire ça mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le problème de sa meute, c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup de dominés en âge de s'accoupler mais peu de dominants libres. Et d'après les lois lycans, si un dominé s'accouplait avec un dominant extérieur à sa propre meute, c'est le dominé qui devait suivre le dominant. Autrement dit, pas de dominant signifiait la fin de la meute de Remus Lupin. Et ça, Remus ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il avait donc proposé un accord aux autres Alphas, à négocier entre les deux partis, s'il y en avait qui était intéressés. Et il y a une semaine, Remus avait reçu une lettre de l'Alpha Fenrir Greyback, l'informant qu'il acceptait de faire accoupler les dominés de Remus avec ses dominants à quelques conditions. Remus aurait dû s'en réjouir. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Sur tous les Alphas présent au conseil, Greyback devait bien être l'un des seuls dont Remus n'aurait pas voulu recevoir de réponse. Il avait bien reçu quelques autres réponses, mais Remus se sentirait coupable de ne pas accepter la proposition de Greyback qui était pourtant réputé pour être l'un des alphas les plus strictes d'Angleterre. Parce que, non seulement les dominants de la meute de Greyback étaient sans aucun doute parmi les plus puissants –ce qui n'était pas négligeable, il voulait quand même ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ses petits protégés- mais parce que Fenrir réclamait également son aide. En fait, en échange, il lui demandait de partager son territoire. D'après ce qu'il disait dans sa lettre, sa meute n'était plus en sécurité, les humains commençaient à se rendre compte qu'il se passait des choses étranges, et ils avaient été attaqués par des chasseurs à deux reprises. Et Remus savait très bien quelle menace représentait les chasseurs, une pensée nostalgique pour son meilleur ami James Potter lui traversant l'esprit. En d'autre terme, Greyback voulait en quelque sorte la fusion de leurs deux meutes. Ce qui résoudrait le problème de Remus. Mais cela signifiait qu'il devrait partager son autorité avec Greyback… Sa meute allait vraiment lui en vouloir.

* * *

Harry, Seamus et Hermione étaient assis sur le sol des Trois Balais, le bar du village, attendant leur Alpha. Le bar était totalement bondé et madame Rosmerta, la gérante, courait dans tous les sens pour servir tous ces loups assoiffés. Harry avait été étonné de ce rassemblement. D'habitude, les réunions avaient lieu à chaque début de mois et il était rare d'y voir autant de monde, surtout que seul les dominants pouvaient y participer, ce qui énervait prodigieusement le brun d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient des dominés qu'ils n'avaient pas d'opinion à donner. Enfin il disait ça, mais dans l'ensemble les dominés de la meute de Remus n'avait pas à se plaindre. Ils avaient beaucoup de droit, contrairement à d'autres meutes où les dominés n'étaient rien de plus que des poules pondeuses.

Mais cette fois-ci, leur Alpha avait convié tout le monde, apparemment il avait quelque chose de très important à leur annoncer.

« Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Tonks et Fol'œil semblent contrariés. »

Harry et Seamus tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit que leur indiquait Hermione. Et effectivement, la compagne de leur alpha et son bêta semblait de mauvaise humeur. Ils avaient l'air inquiet aussi. Pas de quoi rassurer les trois loups.

« Pour que Fol'œil soit énervé et inquiet, ça doit être grave. »

« Ouais, c'est pas le genre à perdre son sang-froid pour rien. »

Discrètement, Seamus prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et le brun la serra doucement, en signe de soutien. Seamus était d'un naturel angoissé. Bien qu'il aime beaucoup rire et était quasiment toujours de bonne humeur, il suffisait que quelqu'un dans son entourage ne semble pas aller bien pour X ou Y raison et toute son angoisse lui revenait à la gueule. Heureusement qu'Harry était là, sans lui, Seamus ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu. Il était l'un des seuls à savoir pourquoi il était comme ça et il le soutenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'est pour ça que le brun aux yeux verts était comme son frère, il était son unique point d'ancrage dans ce putain de monde.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour que leur Alpha entre enfin dans le pub et vienne s'installer sur la petite estrade qui accueillait habituellement quelques groupes de musique amateurs.

Remus attendit qu'il y ait un silence total avant de prendre la parole.

« Merci à tous d'être venu. Si je vous ai rassemblé ce soir c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer. Une nouvelle qui va déterminer l'avenir de la meute. »

Remus ignora le grondement désapprobateur de son bêta et poursuivit.

« Vous savez tous que notre nombre est en baisse et que cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant car nous manquons de dominants aptes à s'accoupler. C'est pourquoi, en tant que leader de cette meute, j'ai dû prendre une décision, certes difficile, mais nécessaire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce qu'il entendait. Si Remus parlait du manque de dominants, alors cela les concernaient forcément, lui et les autres dominés. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres dominés de son âge. A part lui, Seamus et Hermione, il y avait trois autres dominés en âge de s'accoupler et n'ayant pas encore de compagnon : Marietta Edgecombe, une grande blonde aux yeux bleus Cho Chang, une asiatique et Pansy Parkinson, une brune à la tête de bouledogue. Harry ne les aimait pas particulièrement, il les trouvait stupide à toujours vouloir plaire aux dominants et à minauder devant eux. Un peu comme Seamus, certes, mais lui avait des circonstances atténuantes. Mince à la fin, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient plus faibles physiquement que les dominants qu'ils devaient se plier à leurs quatre volontés ! Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et il reporta son attention sur Remus. Visiblement, ce qu'il était en train de dire était important.

« … Suite à ça j'ai reçu une réponse de plusieurs alphas, dont Fenrir Greyback. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle, et Harry vit Hermione écarquiller les yeux. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait –n'ayant rien écouté de ce que Remus avait dit avant, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi Greyback, cet espèce de brute épaisse, avait répondu- mais il fut coupé dans son élan par le cri de son Alpha intimant le silence. Harry frissonna, et comme tous les autres dominés, il s'empêcha de rouler sur le dos pour montrer son ventre au dominant. Harry serra les dents, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester sa nature !

« Ecoutez-moi jusqu'au bout ! La meute de Greyback n'est plus en sécurité sur leur territoire, ils se sont fait attaquer par des chasseurs et les humains vivant à proximité commencent à se douter de quelque chose. Il m'a donc proposé d'accoupler ses dominants avec nos dominés, en échange de quoi sa meute pourrait cohabiter avec nous. J'ai accepté. »

Cette fois, un véritable brouhaha éclata dans le pub, chacun y allant de son commentaire. Certains disant que c'était une bonne chose pour la meute, d'autre refusant de voir Fenrir Greyback et sa meute de loups garous agressifs débarquer ici.

Harry, lui, resta sans voix. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Remus ne pouvait pas sérieusement penser à… à les forcer à s'accoupler avec loups dont ils ne connaissaient absolument rien ?! Apparemment si.

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Il n'est pas sérieux ? »

« Je pense que si, malheureusement. »

« Mais Hermione, c'est complètement… »

« J'aurais préféré une autre meute que celle de Greyback, c'est sûr, après tout elle est réputée pour être très conservatrice et sans pitié. »

Harry plissa les yeux. Elle voulait le braquer encore plus, ou essayer de lui faire peur ?

« Mais on a pas vraiment le choix. Il n'y a pas un seul dominant de libre ou en âge de s'accoupler dans la meute. Sans cette union, c'est la fin de la meute. »

« C'est pas une raison ! On devrait pouvoir choisir avec qui on veut s'accoupler ! »

« Tu as entendu Remus, on pourra choisir le dominant que l'on veut s'il est d'accord. »

A vrai dire, non, Harry n'avait pas entendu cette partie. Mais ça revenait au même.

« On devra quand même en choisir un, ça reviens au même. Et il est hors de question que je me soumette à de stupides dominants sortis de nulle part ! »

Hermione soupira. Harry pouvait être vraiment buté quand il s'y mettait. A force de ne pas se plier aux règles, il allait finir par s'attirer des problèmes.

De son côté, Seamus restait silencieux. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Bien sûr, son plus grand rêve était de trouver un compagnon et de fonder une famille. Malgré son passé, Seamus était convaincu qu'il ferait un bon compagnon, et il était normal qu'il assure l'avenir de la meute qui l'avait aimé et protégé une bonne partie de sa vie. Mais il avait entendu tellement de choses horribles sur Fenrir Greyback et sur sa meute. Et il n'avait aucune envie de vérifier si tout ce qui se disait était vrai. Il se mordilla la lèvre. Remus était un bon Alpha, sûrement que s'il avait accepté alors c'est qu'ils ne couraient aucun danger, lui et les autres dominés. Ou alors c'est qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Le blond soupira. Il verrait bien quand ils arriveraient. D'ailleurs Remus ne leur avait rien dit à ce sujet, quand Greyback arrivait-il ? Voyant tout le monde se lever et commencer à sortir du bar, Seamus comprit que la réunion était close. Il se leva à son tour, emboîtant le pas à Hermione et Harry, et écouta ce dernier se plaindre d'une oreille distraite. Malgré l'angoisse, il avait hâte de voir ce que l'avenir lui réservait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **I'm nothing without you

**Auteur: **Calhysto

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ainsi que le nom de certains lieux appartiennent à J. , le reste est sorti de mon imagination =)

**Prairing : **Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter / Théodore Nott / Seamus Finnigan / Ronald Weasley / Blaise Zabini, et autres secondaires.

**Résumé :** Le manque de natalité menace l'extinction de la meute de Remus Lupin. Pour résoudre ce problème, Remus doit trouver des dominants capables de s'accoupler avec ses dominés. Fenrir Greyback, dont la meute n'est plus en sécurité à cause des humains vivant à proximité, voit là l'occasion parfaite d'acquérir un nouveau territoire. Mais le danger n'est jamais loin, et il peut prendre bien des formes…

**Genres : **UA / Fantastique / Romance / Mpreg ( ?)

**Avertissement :** Je tiens à rappeler que cette histoire est à caractère Yaoi, autrement dit elle contient des relations sexuelles entre hommes, parfois explicites. Vous voilà prévenus p

**Note **: Bonjour tout le monde =) Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'autant de personnes mettraient mon histoire en follower, je suis agréablement surprise ! C'est pourquoi voilà sans plus attendre le troisième chapitre ^^. Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

Harry essaya d'attraper le petit monstre qui passa à côté de lui en riant, sans succès. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il courut après le garçonnet qui se foutait clairement de lui. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'Harry essayait de le convaincre d'aller prendre son bain, en vain. Depuis une semaine, le brun était contraint de faire du baby-sitting pour une amie de sa mère qui était parti rendre à de la famille en Ecosse. Sauf que comme sa mère travaillait jusque tard le soir, il était obligé de garder Evan après l'avoir récupéré à la garderie du village en rentrant des cours. Et bien qu'Harry adorait les enfants, ce n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Evan, bien que très gentil, était intenable, une vraie toupie. Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, essoufflé. Voyant que le brin ne le poursuivait plus, le petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans courut vers lui. S'attendant à recevoir une furie dans les bras, Harry se redressa, mais c'est un petit louveteau gris qui lui sauta dessus et se mit à lui lécher le visage. Harry sourit et caressa les oreilles sensibles du loup qui battit la queue de plaisir. Les premières transformations ne se déclenchaient pas avant trois ans, et pendant quelques années, les enfants, encore trop jeunes pour maîtriser leur loup, avaient pour habitude de se transformer n'importe quand. C'est pour cela qu'ils n'allaient pas dans une école publique de la ville avant l'école primaire, pour éviter tout incident.

Le louveteau dans les bras, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Comprenant son intention, Evan commença à se débattre, peine perdue. Harry fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et mit le loup dedans. Sitôt eut-il touché l'eau qu'Harry se retrouva avec un petit garçon nu et boudeur. Lui ébouriffant les cheveux, l'adolescent entreprit de le laver puis il le sortit de l'eau et lui mit son pyjama. Entendant du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, Harry eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte de la salle-de-bains qu'Evan descendait les escaliers en hurlant « Tata Lily ! » à travers toute la maison. Harry descendit à son tour pour trouver sa mère dans le salon, Evan dans les bras.

« Bonjour maman. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Lily reposa le petit garçon et embrassa son fils.

« Très bonne oui. Mais la semaine a été longue, heureusement que c'est le week-end. Et toi ? Tu as eu des notes ? »

Harry grimaça. Devait-il lui dire qu'il avait complètement raté son contrôle de maths ? Sûrement pas.

« Non, juste une journée normale. »

Il lui sourit, l'air de rien.

« Je peux sortir ? On doit se retrouver chez Seam' avec Hermione. »

« Si tu veux mais ne rentre pas trop tard. Tu dois avoir bonne mine pour demain mon chéri. Oh, j'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! »

Elle le serra dans ses bras alors que le petit brun s'empêchait de grincer des dents. Lui n'avait absolument pas du tout envie d'être à demain.

Se décollant, il fit une bise à Evan et sortit de la maison, prenant la direction de chez Seamus.

Demain devait arriver la meute de Greyback. Il ne savait pas grand-chose à propos de cette rencontre, Remus leur avait juste annoncé que Greyback l'avait prévenu qu'ils arriveraient samedi. Soit demain. Et Harry était nerveux. Et il détestait ça. Pourquoi était-il nerveux ? Il se fichait éperdument de ces fichus dominants, soit disant plus forts que tout le monde, qui pensaient avoir un quelconque droit sur eux, petits dominés. Respirant un grand coup se calmer –ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça- il frappa à la porte de Seamus. La mère du blond vint lui ouvrir avec un grand sourire et l'autorisa à monter, lui disant qu'Hermione était déjà là.

Montant à l'étage, il entra dans la chambre de Seamus sans frapper et trouva le blond allongé sur son lit, Hermione assise par terre appuyée contre le lit. S'asseyant au bout du lit, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, principalement de l'arrivée de Greyback à vrai dire, au grand désespoir d'Harry, jusque tard dans la nuit. C'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'ils s'endormirent tous les trois, épuisés.

* * *

C'est un rayon de soleil lui tombant sur le visage qui réveilla Seamus le lendemain matin. Se frottant les yeux, il se redressa en s'étirant avant de pousser un long soupir. Avisant ses deux amis endormis l'un sur l'autre, il se leva sans bruit et ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Son père était déjà attablé en train de boire son café, le journal posé à côté de lui.

« Bonjour Seamus, bien dormi ? »

« Oui, mais pas assez. »

« C'est ça de se couchez tard. Harry et Hermione sont rentrés chez eux ? »

« Non, on s'est endormi hier soir. Ils dorment encore. »

« Tu devrais aller les réveillés, qu'ils rentrent chez eux histoire de se préparer. Même si je n'approuve pas la décision de Lupin, il ne faudrait pas faire mauvaise impression. Il en faudrait peu à ce maudit Greyback pour dire que Remus est un mauvais alpha et pour qu'il essaye de prendre sa place. »

Seamus n'osa rien répondre. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi son père s'énervait comme ça. A part le fait qu'il semblait détester Greyback et sa meute bien sûr. Finissant de manger ses céréales, Seamus mit son bol dans l'évier et remonta à l'étage. Il réveilla ses amis qui partirent quelques minutes plus-tard.

Ouvrant son armoire, le blond resta une bonne dizaine de minutes devant à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir porter. Seamus savait qu'il pouvait passer pour quelqu'un de superficiel mais c'était important d'être bien habillé. Il ne savait pas qui il allait rencontrer mais il voulait faire bonne impression. Après tout, le but de la venue de la meute de Greyback était en partie qu'il trouve un dominant avec qui s'accoupler. Il finit par opter pour un slim blanc et un tee-shirt au col ouvert bleu ciel, faisant ressortir ses yeux. Il alla prendre sa douche, des doutes plein la tête.

* * *

Harry, Hermione et Seamus étaient posés sur un tronc d'arbre couché, près de la forêt. C'était un peu l'endroit où se réunissaient tous les jeunes loups du village. Ils regardaient tranquillement le soleil se coucher lentement à l'horizon lorsqu'une odeur étrangère leur arriva aux narines. Ou plutôt un mélange d'odeurs. Ils se relevèrent et se reculèrent un peu, leurs yeux braqués sur les arbres devant eux. Quasiment tout le village avait senti et s'était attroupé autour d'eux, attendant. Remus fendit la foule et se tint droit, patientant.

Harry se dit alors qu'une fois de plus son vœu n'avait pas été exaucé. Voyant la fin de la journée arrivée, il s'était dit qu'avec un peu de chance Greyback avait changé d'avis. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'était lourdement trompé lorsqu'il vit une vingtaine de loups sortirent les uns-après-les-autres du couvert des arbres, leurs fourrures brillant face aux derniers rayons du soleil. Le brun déglutit. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Ces loups étaient de véritables monstres ! De ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, il y avait environ une dizaine de dominants, et ils étaient énormes. Lui qui pensait, après avoir vu quelques dominants d'autres meutes lors de quelques rencontres, que les dominants de leur meute étaient plutôt impressionnant, il devait bien admettre qu'ils semblaient presque ridicule face à ceux de la meute de Greyback. Et il crut défaillir lorsqu'un dernier loup gris foncé, bien plus gros que les autres et bien plus intimidant finit par sortit et se poster devant ses loups. Il regarda Remus droit dans les yeux et poussa un léger grognement qui résonna pourtant dans tout le village complètement silencieux. Fenrir Greyback était dans la place.


End file.
